


Foxglove

by Usool



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Distrust, Drama, Friendship, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, Rumors, Sasaeng Fan(s), Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues, Wooseok overthink everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usool/pseuds/Usool
Summary: Relationship and romance within idol groups are never easy. Stalker fans, reporters, busy schedule it all makes it difficult to establish a proper relationship.Pentagon are about to start the comeback promotions, with that being alredy stressful on it's own, a unexpected rumor surface the news sites, making everyone uneasy.The content of the report makes the members questions a lot of stuffs, how much they know about each other, their personal struggles, friendships and more.How will they deal with it, will they uncover the truth,  and how will it affect their career
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	1. Anonymous post

5th March.

The morning practice was about to finish. It was mostly the matter of rehearsal, everyone was well prepared and excited to perform. Still Wooseok felt almost out of breath, he dragged his body where his backpack was and desperately searched for his drink. He was trying extremely hard for this comeback, he really wanted something special to happen, to get praise, it was just this feeling inside, of wanting to be appreciated. He used to be very chill and unbothered about this, didn't seek extra attention, but closer the release was to kick off he had these new thoughts in his head. Wasn't even too sure how he felt about it but right now he was just tired.

  
He found the bottle in his belongings after an embarrassing while but only to find it was empty.  
He turned his head back to the centre of the practice room. He swallowed even harder as his eyes set on his japanese friend. That was another one of the yet unexplored desires of his heart. It all began since the last promotion period, at first he was just thinking that Adachi got more handsome, good for him, and just last month he began to realise that it was a little different. He was attracted to him, he was attracted to his voice, his body, and was completely confused by it.  
Yuto was repeating one move set, the one just before his 1st rap verse.  
Wooseok eyes still pierced at the others face, his long black curly hair already a bit wet and messy, he sight to himself in admiration.

  
"WHAT THE heck??!" He heard a loud Shinwon voice, way angier than he ever remembered he had heard.

  
His heart skipped a beat as he felt like it was directed at him, that maybe he got caught in his crime, but then he realised that pretty much everyone stopped and were staring at the noise maker.  
Yanan was first to approach Shinwon who was sitting on the floor with a tablet in his hands.

  
"Everything alright? "He asked with curious eyes, as he tried to catch the glimpse of what was open there, and what would have been a clue to the rampage.

  
" Dunno, take a look" He passed the device to others hands and ran his hand through his hair.

  
Yanan was reading slowly, raising the anticipation for everyone else in the room.  
Changgu couldn't stand it and started to browse any new messages on his own phone. Yuto's eyes met Wooseok and he slowly made his way to reach taller men in the corner of the room.  
Wooseok send a shy smile awaiting the other to join him.  
Adachi grabbed his own bag on the way and sat down close to Wooseok.

  
" Good job, you worked hard as always" The tallest complimented his friend with a tiny blush on his face.

  
" Oh, thank you, you too, you too" He responded with a bright smile as he opened a new bottle of water.

  
" Have some too, have seen you ran out"

  
Wooseok felt even more shy, when was he watching him? He looked so focused on his practice! Even the smallest idea of Adachi stealing glances on him every now and then raised his heartbeat back to a faster tempo.

He almost forgot they were in the middle of a small drama.  
He accepted the bottle of cold drink and nodded with a gesture of thankfulness.

  
" What do you think it is about?" After a sip he pointed with the bottle at both Yanan and Shinwon concerned expressions.

  
" Don't know, a bit scary honestly, Shinwon never reacts like this" Yuto pouted a bit and rubbed his chin anxiously.  
  
" Kinda, but let's not worry too much. And thanks again" Wooseok passed back the bottle to the owner and rubbed Yuto's arm gently.  
  
"Oh my" Changgu gasped and covered his mouth with a hand.

Yuto and Wooseok glanced at each other, maybe the situation was worse than they just admit. 

  
" Guys, quit joking around, what is it?" Hongseok stomped towards Shinwon to took the tablet that Yanan was still scrolling through, his upset aura almost dissappear the moment the started reading.  
  
Changgu must have realised the youngest more and more terrified faces and he approached Wooseok and Yuto.  
  
" umm, there" He unlocked the screen of his phone and revealed the news page.  
  
/ Idol men couple? Fan shares a shocking revelation /  
Wooseok's eyes tingled with surprise, so did Yuto's. Same sex couples were still a taboo, expecially in idol world, it was a subject that even if discovered reporters didn't cover and publicate.  
For sure it wasn't about the good will of the journalists' hearts, in Wooseoks understanding it had more to do with not depriving the youth or something like this.  
He shook his head, he was missing the point, it wasn't the time to overthink political issues.  
  
His eyes were again focusing on the screen, which was now scrolled a bit further into the article.  
He tried to read it word by word but his eyes catched the familiar name and his focus was losing the battle again.  
  
/ pentagon /  
  
Why would his team name be there, under this controversial article?  
He glanced at his hyung.  
  
"Take the phone and read it all" Changgu spoke softly but the 2 maknaes could have seen worry on the older friend's face.

  
They began to read it again from the very title.  
  
/ Last night an angry fan posted on a popular website, sharing their disappointment and disapproval towards their beloved idol.  
The letter was written as a call out announcement to targets of the alleged couple.  
As the anonymous started they addressed one of the men, calling them out to get back to their senses.  
The post mentioned that the event had taken place at the beginning of the month in the Cheongdam-dong less occupied area late at night.  
The author mentions the exact situation that made them believe it was in fact a date of 2 males from the same idol group.  
' You walked holding hands with person B, that already got me suspicious, then you approached him and left a very short kiss on the other lips'.

Despite a rather angry note the fan states that they do not intend to expose the names nor the pictures they allegedly have taken, at least not yet.  
At the end the writer explains they want the idol to cut it short, so they can still support them, mentioning they will be looking out at their upcoming music show events later this month.  
' I will post later how can you contact me and prove that you broke up, if you do I will delete photos or give them to you '.  
The mentioned date of music show events suggests that the idol group is set to make a comeback this month which gives few suspects as Pentagon, wayv, cravity.  
Full post can be found under the link /

  
It seems like both him and Yuto felt blank in their heads, too anxious to even look up for more articles, or even worse to read the comments.  
Wooseok raised his head to try to look at everyone else at the practice room.  
The atmosphere was unsettling, but he wished someone would start talking, he almost felt as if everyone were glancing at each other silently.

He felt unwell, anxious and overall weird.

  
" that" Hongseok was first to break the silence. He sounded again angry but also nervous which wasn't surprising, the comeback scheudle was already began, this, this couldn't do any good for their group.

  
" That is ridiculous, I don't even." He rubbed his forehead.

Did he mean the post? Or the fact that someone within them could date? Wooseok known he was overthinking and analysing too much but he couldn't help, he send one shy look at Adachi.

  
" I know… but the netizens." Changgu, who was again having his phone in hands , was scrolling through pages.

  
" I don't buy it, neither should the fans" Wooseok couldn't help but think that this hyung was trying hard to act for the leader's missing place. 

  
" I wish Hui hyung was here…" Adachi whispered, it was difficult to sense the feelings he wanted to show, was he just missing him or was he afraid and Hui was always giving comfort to all of them. Regardless, the boy next to Yuto couldn't agree more.

  
" You speak my mind… " Wooseok responded also with whispers.

  
" But what if?" Shinwon spoke what sounded as if he cut himself mid sentence.

  
" Is it a question as if it's true or if it were to be true and what is our opinion??" Yanan had a mixed reaction on his face.

  
" Guys… it is serious. What are we going to do?" Hyunggu had his eyes on his phone screen, due to his shaking voice Wooseok made the assumption that he was reading pann comments.  
Yuto bumped the taller boy with his elbow and pointed with a nod at the current oldest in the room.

  
"Should we help him? He tries but I see he is scared too" Adachi exchanged a whisper with Wooseok yet again.

  
He was right, Hongseok must have felt pressure to handle the situation as the older one, but they all also knew how hard it is sometimes for him.  
The youngest could see that Hongseok was looking at Kino, collecting some answer, a good one to reassure everyone.

  
" I am sure the company is already doing something" Changgu were the one to come for rescue.

  
Hongseok who was still looking at Hyunggu nodded in agreement to his friend's word's.

  
It still felt awfully anxious, and Wooseok asked himself, but… could it be true? He glanced at every member in the room.


	2. Rooftop

Whole team decided to finish practice for today. Everyone was rather disturbed, they were still sitting in the practice room, the second thing they agreed was to wait in the company building until someone from heads or managers contacts them.

" Are the … " Wooseok spoke softly to what most of the members turned their heads.

Shinwon was one of the spacing out who didn't react, he had his chin resting on his palm and eyes drifting somewhere at the wall.

Hongseok was the other one, he didn't seem lost in thoughts, it was just his sight not going off the phone in front of him for a second.

"..The online comments, are they that bad?" He finally managed to push out the question he was overthinking for a while.

Changgu gave him a concerned look. It was too gentle, it couldn't be good, he could feel it. What was worse, he felt he would end up reading them alone at night. Just imagining the words written online, whatever negativity was there, it's going to hurt.  
Before this he hadn't thought much about his crush on Yuto, for sure not of how people, fans, or anyone would react to this.  
The only scenarios he imagined were how Yuto would react to such confession.  
Now that he was thinking about it in a bigger picture, it was terrifying, and he felt stupid for not being more concerned about it in the beginning. Did he really thought it could work?

"Shinwon hyung, are you ok?" Hyunggu made his way and sat down near the mentioned.  
Shinwon slowly tilted his head and left a small sigh.

"Ahh… I don't know…" He looked upset and sulky which made Wooseok wonder, was he also just overthinking it ? Or something more?

'No, stop' He thought to himself, he can't make accusations just like that, just because he didn't understand why someone was acting the way they did. To what he could guess, he himself was acting the weirdest.

" Sooo…" Suddenly Adachi turned the attention to himself with a rather awkward sound he just made as his voice cracked a bit.

Even Hongseok was now looking at Yuto's direction.

He cough a bit to fix his throat.

" So, the rumor... is a lie, yes? " He clearly was looking a bit uneasy with dropping the question, but Wooseok for one was very glad he did ask.

All of the members looked a bit taken aback.

" Well, I sure hope so" Hongseok went back to staring at the phone, he was sitting on the floor under a big mirror, a bit distanced from everyone else.  
One of his hands was bent on his knee so he could let his cheek rest on a palm of it, the other one was restlessly spinning the phone in front of him.

" Well, It can be true " Yanan was the 2nd person to answer.

Yuto looked the most surprised at what he just heard.

" It could be some of the other groups " He added, looking directly at Adachi.

Japanese member made almost a soundless ' oooh right ' with a slightly embarrassed expression.

Wooseok was kind of waiting for everyone else to answer but then all of their phones made a sound.

It was from their manager, all of them were asked to come to floor 2 for a meeting with a few staff members in a few hours.

The message included  
/ We are already preparing legal actions, as well as trying to reach the creator of the circulating post.  
We have prepared an official report for fans and spectators if the stir grows bigger, for now we wish to not address the silly rumor publicly.  
We still ask you to join the meeting to discuss a few matters and prepare the best for any upcoming misunderstandings or questions. /

" Ah, it worries me " Yanan finished reading from his screen and dropped the device to his lap.

" You mean the meeting with pr or someone?" Shinwon send a concerned look to their Chinese friend. All of them knew how difficult it was, especially for Yanan to deal with the upper staff members over the years, he grew to dislike going to any official meetings, it made him almost anxious if he got called personally for some matters.

" This too " Yanan chuckled trying to just laught himself off, he clearly didn't want others to worry too much about him and focus on the real issue.

" I just can't help to worry for our agency answering anything on their own, they prove to not be best at it." He left another chuckle, though it still seemed like he meant this one in a serious way.

Wooseok nodded at it, especially as he still hasn't heard an answer to Yuto's question from everyone.

" It drives me crazy. " Shinwon stood up and unlocked his phone screen again.

" Some company already addressed the rumor " He added fastly after refreshing the website he had opened.

" What did they say?" Changgu asked curiously.

" That 'after discussion with their group they can confirm they are not related to the issue, but they wish to cooperate with other companies and legal offices to put stop to this privacy invasion if the rumor continues' "

Shinwon froze for a second and turned off his screen.

" What is this?" Hyunggu who was still sitting on the floor reached out and pulled a bit of the material from Shinwon's shirt. Hoping the other would answer him.  
But he didn't, he stood there silently.

Changgu picked up his phone again and tried to look for an answer himself. After just a few glimpses he put it back to his pocket.  
' He found something ' Wooseok thought to himself.

" Guys, let's try to take a break, reading it all won't do any good, let's hope we will learn more at the meeting " Changgu stood up, rubbed his neck, waiting for everyone to follow him. It seemed like his intentions were more to help others than just himself.

Yuto joined him and looked at Wooseok as if he wanted to say something, too bad Wooseok couldn't read it, he noticed only how handsome Adachi is, making his legs feel weaker.

" You coming?" Yuto was now standing right in front of him with his hand awaiting Wooseok's.

" yeah.." He muttered shyly as he accepted his friend hand into his, soon after he felt Yuto's strenght helping him to get up.

" Just where exactly are we going? " Wooseok looked at both Changgu and Yuto.

" I would say a drink at the rooftop sounds good." Yuto already had his bag placed on his arm. Just the idea of going outside felt great, it was getting too warm, too heavy and some people looked like they needed time alone.

" Oh I really could use some fresh air" The youngest fastly followed the other steps and also grabbed his bag.

" Let me go with you ! " Shinwon who must have ear scoped their plans instantly appeared next to them. He didnt even bother to grab any belonging of his beside what the already got on himself.

Changgu looked at the trio.  
  
"I will join you in a bit " His eyes changed to other side and was now looking at the others sitting around in the room, each far away from each other. 

Wooseok had a stupid thought appearing again, was Changgu looking out specifically at someone?

He felt so bad, he never even thought this hyung would be interested in males and there he was, suspecting over a stupid rumor that is not even prof believable.

" ahh I wonder if Hui hyung already heard about it…" Shinwon left a loud sigh as he was already standing near the door waiting for 2 of the younger friends to join him.

" Should we text him before he gets to see it?" Yuto took a step forward but made sure Wooseok was following.

" Guys, you want something from the cafeteria once we are back?" The actual youngest turned around one last time to remaining members in the practice room.

" Ice lemonade for me," Yanan said and laid his body down on the floor.

Hongseok raised his head, pouting his lips as he thought of the answer. Then he randomly stood up and soon enough made his way to leave the room as well.

"I will get something myself later, I think I will hit the shower first, I feel like it's going to be the longest day" He said frustrated.

To the last part probably everyone could relate.

" Be careful everyone and try to not worry too much before the meeting " The oldest added and disappeared behind the doors.

Wooseok turned to the last person, awfully silent until now.  
  
Hyunggu realised the stare even though his eyes were on his phone. He shook his head.

" I don't want anything thank you."

In that moment everyone's phone buzzed shortly.  
Hyunggu's 2 time's.

It was another message from the manager, about the exact location and date of the meeting.

" 2 hours uh, we could as well get back to the dorm and change." Yuto hid his phone back in his pocket.  
Shinwon shook his head right away.

"Nah, If I go back I would just lock in the room and read everything." He spaced out very fastly.

" Poor unis …" He said heartily while trying to collect himself.

Wooseok sulked right away.  
The thought of all the people who support his team and going through it right now as much as they are.  
They didn't deserve it.  
It felt terrible, he wanted to post something right away, but even in the majority of fans he was sure were there to stand by their side, who were hurt by the words targeted at his group, there must have been some upset ones.  
After all, their or other group, a fan who the one who started it.

He felt a warm hand touching his arm, softly rubbing it and pulling a bit closer to his side.  
Wooseok knew right away it was Adachi.

Few minutes later they finally managed to leave the practice room.

The way to the cafeteria was silent, it was hard to just chat, Yuto volunteered he would cover the order and soon after receiving their take away they were in the elevator for the very top.

Finally when they hit the highest floor they felt almost a relief that it was empty.  
None of them wanted to encounter pretty much anyone.

"How are you guys?" Yuto asked gently, but Wooseok could tell he was nervous.

Shinwon took his phone out.

" Look guys " He showed his screen to the friends near him.

It was a pann post, with various comments, most targeting pentagon, some of them quite rude. Shinwon scrolled it briefly, he didn't want to maknaes to read it all, just to let them know that the situation is getting uglier.

" Sorry if it was harsh, just giving you an update why am I upset." He angrily showed the phone to his pocket.

"Please tell me, truthfully. You don't know or have anything to do with this?" He looked hurt, maybe it was the stress, whatever it was Wooseok felt bad for his hyung.

"No, really. I Swear."  
Wooseok tightened his hand that was holding the coffee. The thought crossed his head, should he admit that he might be bisexual?  
Was it also the issue that bothered Shinwon and maybe some other members? He remembered Hongseok's face when he said 'I sure hope so' when answering if he think the rumor is a lie.  
But he felt stupidly anxious, like he couldn't even imagine speaking a word more right now. To all that, Adachi was here…  
He wasn't ready to tell them.

"Dating? You know I wouldn't. And I have no idea, Is there anyone in our team who would do that? I mean like within our group. "

Wooseok couldn't help but feel a small sting to Yuto's word's ' You know I wouldn't ' does he mean the dating overall or dating a man.  
Sometimes he wished that Yuto spoke his mind clearer, but who was talking, he himself wasn't exactly sharing what's on his mind.

"I know...sorry guys. I guess I am just.." Shinwon left another big sigh.

" But wait, so you really think it is true and it is our team members?"Adachi crouched down, to what the other 2 did the same, Shinwon went a step further and just sat down on the ground.

" I. I honestly don't know. " The older finally took first sip of coffee.

" It's ok." Yuto felt a bit apologetic, they were still processing the whole concept of what was going on.

" Regardless who it is, that is if the rumor is true, I feel bad for them. " Wooseok was also now sitting on the cold ground.

" It must be sad… and they are basically threatened. " He couldn't even imagine how they could feel, how tough it must be.

" Well… Then you are better person than me" The oldest among the 3 made a sad grimace

" Hyung, you don't mean it." Adachi sounded almost as if he was sure of it.

" Maybe, but for now I think they are …" He got cut out by his phone ringtone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who's your suspects hmm  
> Will try to update fast, please comment or leave a kuddo if you enjoy any part of it ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Foxglove is a flower that symbolises insecurities, there will be a lot of those in this story. I wonder if to mention what relationship would be included but it might spoil the mystery. The idea was created very recently but I will try to work fast and add a first long chapter soon.


End file.
